Wendy Darling
"My unfulfilled ambition is to write a great novel in three parts about my adventures... I've yet to have them, but they will be perfectly thrilling!" Wendy Moira Angela Darling is currently a sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A London native, Wendy grew up with her two brothers, and her neighbor and best friend, Alice Liddel. Wendy is also considered part of the Hogwarts "Triple Threat," and is known in the trio as a sentiment to the Marauders' Moony (Remus Lupin.) Early Life Wendy Darling was born to George and Mary (Molly) Darling on February 20, 1995 in London, England. With one older brother, John and one younger, Michael, Wendy fell easily into the daily life of childhood make believe and fun. An avid fairytale reader, Wendy would always be the one to tuck her brothers in at night with a story or two, some of which sprang directly from her mind, and almost always ending with the words: "Happily Ever After." Life around the Darling household was carefree and as many neighbors described it, "Perfectly normal." All that changed when John got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Molly Darling was pleased to see her child considered special while George Darling refused to accept the notion of any magic in his bloodline. Convincing himself that Hogwarts was an illustrious school for young children in the Scottish countryside, John was permitted to go, but no more talk of magic was allowed. It was then that the children had to grow up. Soon after, Wendy and Michael both recieved their letters and were sent off to their boarding school. Ever since that day of her father's changed perspective on reality and magic, Wendy has been careful to refuse talk of dreams and force herself to grow up. Her one place of freedom to express herself was at the piano. With her father's rages and her mother trying desperately to make him see reason, the task of mothering her two brothers fell to Wendy. With whispered stories at night, and hidden games of make believe, she kept herself and her brothers happy during the long summer breaks, until the trio could find themselves safe back at Hogwarts. Social Anxiety Disorder Wendy had contracted a mild Social Anxiety Disorder at a young age when her friend at school dismissed one of her treasured stories as poppicock. Wendy has always had a problem talking to others, but not for a lack of courage. No, she had always had the ability to say whatever came to mind, especially becoming talketive on a subject she enjoyed, but she always had a fear of not being taken seriously. Despite her childish love for humor and adventure, her biggest secret was that someone would take her words for granted. This caused her to appear shy and sullen, interested only in her own little world. But only some have found that once you break through her motherly exterior, you would find a child full of energy and waiting to play. However, the bubbly and cunning character on the inside was one that was released quite often around friends. Her motherly instic did hold some power over her still, and that caused her to be cautious, even when wanting to burst out and go look for adventure. Traits Music With her father banning all sources of imagination, he demanded that his children wither join a physical activity or play an instrument, (quite normal things for children to to.) So, Wendy chose the piano at age 11, and instantly fell in love. Finding songs that spoke to her mood, she found that changing up the volume, or the tempo could completely alter the entire course of a song. It was then that she decided never to play the same song the same way. From that moment forward, Wendy found her source of imagination at her home. Family Family is the most important thing to Wendy. Growing up with an older brother and younger, she was constatnly surrounded by games and pranks. Along with her cousin, Jane who visited frequently, and her neighbor and best friend, Alice, Wendy developed a strong maternal instinct from a young age. Dreams When Mr. Darling decided not to allow imagination in his home, and banned any talk of magic, Wendy took the loss very strongly. So strongly in fact, that she chased away all of her old dreams she had had at night. While her sleep had used to be filled with mermaids and pirates, it was replaced by a dreamless night, a reason that she had hated going to sleep since her first year at Hogwarts. Writing Wendy had always been engrossed by stories, especially fairytales. The more exciting the adventure, and the more gallant the hero, the more Wendy was drawn in. This caused her to have extremely vivid dreams, often circling around an imaginary island she titled "Neverland." A small book next to her bed was always there when she woke up, to write down any ideas or thoughts she had had, until by the age of 11, she had written several short stories about the island itself and it's inhabitants. Once her dreams faded, she kept the book locked away in her trunk at Hogwarts, opening it up to write down ideas only during the day, and only to be shared wither with her brothers, or her friend Alice. Relationships Michael Darling Michael is Wendy's truest, and most trusted friend. But what else would one expect from an older sister to her brother? With nicknames for each other (Wendy being the illustrious bookworm as Michael is the young honey badger,) the pair get into all sorts of mischief. But it's not all fun and games for the two. When one is hurt, the other is there sporting a shoulder to cry on, and the always present offer to duff the person who hurt the sibling up. Wendy knows that Michael will always be there for her, especially in times of need. Lily Potts Part of the Hogwarts "Triple Threat," Lily is known in the trio as a sentiment to the Marauders' Prongs (James Potter.) Wendy and Lily have been friends for a fairly long time; about as long as they've been at Hogwarts. Both the girls's aren't awfully outgoing, and when they found each other amoungst a class of what they called 'complete idiots' they managed to bond. It's a difficult not to become best friends when you're surrounded by flobber worms and immature twelve year olds. Throughout the years the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have managed to remain close friends. (Taken from Lily Potts' Wikia Page) Alice Liddell Alice Liddell and Wendy were close friends since birth. Though a year younger, Alice was easily included into the Darlings' games of make believe, with her vivid imagination. Soon, she was treated like part of the family. Wendy and Alice were never very prone to making new friends in school, and therefore stuck to the other's side like glue. Having tea parties, picnics, and sharing made up adventures, the pair was always having fun. With Wendy's made up ideas of a land named "Neverland," and Alice's ideas of "Wonderland," the two girls always could share a story, or act out a dream together. When both girls were sorted into Ravenclaw, their fun just continued at Hogwarts. Peter Pan Peter and Wendy first met while Peter was overseeing one of his "Lost Boy's" pranks: A water cannon. After Wendy was the unfortunate recipiant of the prank, she marched over to give the only person who seemed to be enjoying it a piece of her mind; that person was Peter. Ignoring his obvious flirting and pick up lines, Wendy began to feel a connection towards him and his protection of the boys he had working for him. Consigning to meet him later to sort out the ordeal, Wendy returned to her room to dry off. Later that day, the pair met before a trip to Hogsmeade. There was an obvious connection between the two, resulting in Peter beginning to show his feelings, though neither one felt ready to commit to anything. Wendy felt herself falling fast, and falling hard for the playful boy, as he took her to her favorite shop: Honeyduke's, and then out for some drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Despite his pushing, she refused to accept alcohol, remembering it's nasty effects on her and her moods. With Peter steadily drinking, he began making advances towards her that she felt best to avoid, since his actions were ruled over by the haze over him. The pair returned to Hogwarts, and did not make any other immediate plans to meet. After arriving in Paris, Tootles, a Lost Boy, informed Peter that he had seen Wendy out dancing with Phillip Briarson. After sending her a few owls, his temper and jealousy began to flair, causing the two to begin fighting. While Wendy called out his jealousy, he denied it, stating that Phillip was just using her and that he was trying to protect her. With tempers flairing, and Wendy distraught and confused, she decided to end contact with the boy until their differences could either be settled, or until they could talk civilly. After returning to Hogwarts, Wendy and Peter's tempers continued to flare, causing Wendy to ignore her affection for the boy. After kissing Phillip Briarson at a party, Wendy left, confused by the conflicting feelings inside her head. As she pondered her situation, Peter and Wendy's cousin Jane followed a drunk Phillip to a bedroom where the boy and Arista Triton were seen kissing. After informing Wendy of this, Wendy was continued to be comforted by Peter, slowly bending the bridges between them. Phillip Briarson Phillip and Wendy had known each other since their first and second years at Hogwarts, but had never truly gone past the phase of a small friendship. After Wendy was released from the Hospital Wing, (She had caught Dragon Pox from her best friend Melody Seabright,) the two decided to celebrate by going on an adventure. Instantly clicking, the two found their adventure in the Forbidden Forest. Upon entering, they heard a growling noise and decided to investigte. Reaching the source, they discovered a sleeping werewolf. After accidentaly waking the creature up, the two ran, with an ending of Phillip throwing himself onto Wendy to protect her, and getting himself grieviously hurt by doing so. In an attempt to save the Gryffindor, Wendy found herself casting an extremely powerful version of the stunning spell, sending the werewolf flying back into the woods, and causing herself to contract a concussion against one of the neighboring trees. As she lost consciousness, Phillip sent up a distress signal, bring Scarlett White to their aid. With Scarlett retreating to find help, Wendy and Phillip began to talk, cuddling together to find comfort, and the pair fell asleep. For the first time since her father's recall of no magic in their home, Wendy began to dream. It was only a bunch of brightly colored blotches flashing about, but it was more than just a blank night as she had had for the past 5 years. Phillip woke her up after having a nightmare, and Wendy was there to comfort him. The pair feeling safe with one another led them to begin their trek back to the castle, yet with no avail as their wounds had taken a toll on them. Beginning to develop feelings for each other, the Ravenclaw and Gryffinor laid back down at the edge of the Forest for another night. It was then that Wendy realized that she was truly falling for Phillip. After being healed, the senior Hogwarts students were sent on a trip to Paris. Enjoying the sights and sounds, Phillip arrived at her door, asking to take her dancing, to which Wendy quickly replied with a yes. The two made their way to a club, which after a few minutes inside, was proving to be too much for Wendy. It was all so foreign to her. Phillip took the lead, and the pair found themselves at the Eiffel Tower, waltzing. Trying to ignore her feelings, the two finally finished and went out to get dessert. After returning to Hogwarts, the pair's romance got steadily more and more public. After leaving a party, and having Phillip be her first kiss, Wendy was informed by Peter Pan and Jane Darling of Phillip's rendezvous with Arista Triton. Confronting the Gryffindor, the pair began to fall apart- and quickly. Now despite Phillip's efforts to apoligize, Wendy can't seem to trust him again, though it breaks her heart. Belle Moore Beele Moore and Wendy have always been so similar that they became friends without much effort. Both being more introverted and quiet, they bonded over stories. Sharing the same house, and same interests, the two Ravenclaws were easily drawn together, and stuck by each other during many confusing times, hunched over books in the library, and finding ways to talk even after hours. Adam Lyndon Adam and Wendy had always had a rocky past. Adam's nature and Wendy's instinct to help always seemed to clash, resulting in long drawn out fights until the other couldn't counter. One day however, the pair seemed to be getting along, to their obvious confusion. It was then that Wendy decided to try and befriend, or at least understand the Slytherin. From that point forward, Adam acted almost like a big brother or a bodyguard to Wendy, protecting her from others and recieving quiet thank yous from her in return. Timetable A Days: *Charms *Potions *Astronomy B Days: *Transfiguration *Herbology *Care of Magical Creatures *Ancient Runes Quotes "We must leave at once... before we, in turn, are forgotten. " "Oh, the cleverness of you." "You say so, but I think it is your biggest pretend." "Sir, you are both ungallant and deficient!" "Who be you to order me about and call me girlie?" "I don't see how that's a party..." "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon, underneath a magic moon." "Please, not forever." "Men can be right prats sometimes, can't they? It's a never ending cycle!" "Boy, why are you crying?" "I do like a mother's love, don't you?" “If that could be true. If it could… I promise you, I would do everything.” "I doubt even a boy like you could have that much power." "I'm not the princess-y type." "Flattery will not be distracting me from the fact that you seem utterly intent on finding a way in with every girl today. So unfortunately, I must decline your offer." "I thought it was all because of my pretty little feet?"